


I want all that is not mine

by lulusonebluejacket (anomeganeyatsu)



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drabble, Elu fic, M/M, S03E03 Clip 5: C'est personne, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/lulusonebluejacket
Summary: Eliott returns Yann's scarf. Lucas loses everything.





	I want all that is not mine

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't slept properly since that clip. I'm feeling awful from my period. Here's a drabble.

_Don’t smile at me like that._ His mind screams. _Stop smiling at me like that._

There is something burning in his chest, something clamping around his heart.

The smile on Eliott’s lips that usually makes him melt causes dread to pool in his stomach. He feels cold. Too cold. Numb, with what he’s about to do.

He wants to look away from those eyes. He couldn’t bear to meet them. Except, he has never been able to do that. Not since he’s met him. Not since the first time their eyes met. It keeps reeling him back in, like a siren’s song leading him into the depths of the sea. And just as those victims had drowned, so did he.

He watches those eyes lose their light. Sees them become shuttered. Traces the smile dropping from those lips. Feels a shard of ice embed itself in his heart when they quirk back up into something foreign, distant.

_Stop! Run after him! Don’t let him go!_

But he just watches him walk away. Pieces of his heart shatter and rain down on his feet. Lucas doesn’t know how to pick them up. Or even if he should.

He doesn’t deserve those smiles. He doesn’t deserve that look in Eliott’s eyes—so full of warmth, so happy to see him. He deserves none of them. Deserves none of those things that make Lucas’ feel like Eliott sees the world in him.

 _It’s better this way,_ his mind whispers. It doesn’t matter if the abyss widens inside of him. If the void swallows him whole. He’s not afraid of the dark anymore. He’s been living in it without even realizing it. What he is afraid of, is the light that Eliott brought with him.

And he just let him walk away.

**Author's Note:**

> The title from "Smother" by Daugther.
> 
> [tumblr](https://www.anomeganeyatsu.tumblr.com).  
> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/anomeganeyatsu).


End file.
